An ankle block is a device known in the prosthetic art for its use in joining a foot prosthesis to a leg prosthesis. Generally speaking, prior art ankle blocks are formed of wood, metal, or the like, and include a means for bolting the foot prosthesis thereto. Such means usually include a plate or the like embedded in the ankle block for receiving the foot bolt. Such a plate requires expensive machining to be emplaced properly in the ankle block, since access holes to the top and bottom of the plate are required, and must be bored or drilled out as needed. These procedures add significantly to the cost of the ankle block. It should also be noted that the materials for fabricating the ankle block are chosen for strength, rigidity, light weight, and their ability to be formed to resemble the human ankle. In the case of metal or wood, the labor required to achieve the proper form also increases the total cost of the ankle block.